


Evil Planning Works Better With an Evil Significance Other

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Evil Plans, M/M, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: The Foot Brute has always been more chill about researching evil and reminds the Foot Lieutenant he doesnt need to fire at all cylinders.
Relationships: Foot Lieutenant/Foot Brute, Foot brute/foot lieutenant
Kudos: 4





	Evil Planning Works Better With an Evil Significance Other

**Author's Note:**

> Better post this before we really find out what these two have been doing.

The Foot Lieutenant grumbled and rubbed his temples, squinting at the book that was open before him; books were strewn all over the floor and tables around the Lieutenant, some open and waiting, some closed, some carelessly thrown. He scowled and tossed the book he’d been buried in to the side and picked up a new one to open and absorb himself into. He yawned and stretched, looking up despite the fact that there was no clock to check, and no windows to gauge the time with.

The Foot Brute appeared, with tea, setting it next to the Lieutenant’s elbow. He sat and picked up a book. For a moment they both read, the Lieutenant’s eyes speeding across the words, devouring the pages faster, and faster, the Brute was much more sedate, reading comfortably.

“You’re barely helping.” The Lieutenant said, taking his tea, sipping it, and hissing at the heat. He set it back down and sent a glare towards it.

“Careful, ,it’s hot.” The Brute said. “I know I’m not as fast as you, but two books being read at once is still two books being read at once.”

The Lieutenant grumbled but didn’t say anything else, outright.

“You know, even if the Shredder is busted, he was impressive.” The Brute said, almost wistfully.

“Yes, he was. And when we finish what we started and truly bring him back it will be far more than impressive.” The Lieutenant crushed his hand into a fist. “He will be unstoppable, and we will be his right hand men, and we will bend the world to our wills.” The flames on his head burned brighter, his eyes flashed dangerously and for a moment the Brute could almost see the world behind him, bent to their wills.

“At least, that’ll happen as soon as I find anything!” The Lieutenant slammed the book he had closed and sighed. “Or find the Shredder.”

“You can’t beat yourself up over it, it’s a dark ritual no one has done before. We’ll figure out what went wrong, find the armor, wherever it’s running around, and get it settled.”

“Keep trying this asinine method of cheering me up and I’ll beat you up over it.” The Lieutenant muttered, resting his forehead on the table and book in front of him. He sprang back immediately at the smell of burning and patted at the book, which hadn’t even really begun to smolder.

“You know, yelling at me ain’t gonna help. Just saying if I was the one in charge I wouldn’t yell at you like this.” The Brute said, pursing his lips. The Lieutenant hissed at the Brute, upper lip drawing back to chow off his sharp teeth.

“Fine, be that way. I’m gonna look on the bright side. Because when we get the Shredder up and running right, which we will, it’s over for our enemies and we’re rolling in power.” The Brute clenched his hand into a fist.

“Maybe. But we still have to figure out how and where he is and it’s a mess.”

“We’re patient men, no one’s breathing down our necks, we’ve got time to figure it out.”

“We were patient men finding all the pieces in the first place. I’m getting very impatient.”

The Brute pushed the tea over and the Lieutenant pouted as he took it and stared into the cup. He sipped it again, this time he didn’t scald his mouth.

“Relax a moment, stop reading. Just think, imagine with me the Shredder stands over the mangled corpses of all those who would oppose him. They’re gone, with nothing left but broken bone and spilled blood.”

“Wow, you still got it.”

“He turns to us and he says that we did it, we brought him back and we get our pick or places to rule under him.”

“Oh I want Australia!”

“That’s what I was gonna say.”

“You know we’d share it.” The Lieutenant sighed and the deep worry lines in his forehead relaxed a little. “I’d say I could hear it but I don’t know what he sounds like. Besides screeching and roaring.”

“I imagine it’s nice. Maybe sorta raspy.”

The Lieutenant grinned.

“I was going to say maybe a little gruff, a little deep.” He said, leaning towards the Brute.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

While the Lieutenant drank his tea the Brite gasped his free hand and held it. For a moment the Lieutenant could see the two of them reading over any orders or missives from Shredder, in their new home as the lords of Australia. He squeezed the Brutes hand, and the stress of trying to fine the answer melted away. They would find the answer, they would fix the Shredder, and the World would be shaken to its very core.


End file.
